Bluecherryblossomshipping rant
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: I think the title speaks for itself, this rant so far is just for the first 5 episodes, actually 3 episodes of VRAINS about Bluecherryblossomshipping. Spoilers ahead.


Bluecherryblossomshipping rant

* * *

Summary: I think the title speaks for itself, this rant so far is just for the first 5 episodes, actually 3 episodes of VRAINS about Bluecherryblossomshipping. Spoilers ahead.

* * *

AN: This is not the other one shot I originally had in mind but I am having trouble writing it plus I had this in my head and decided to do it. This rant is just to get out all I have to say about this ship and why I ship them because I need to vent and no one I know likes or even knows what Yu-gi-oh is. So, I'm diving in.

Reason to ship: Honestly, sometimes it doesn't take much for me to ship people together, like in Arc-v, I immediately shipped Yuya and Zuzu since they just looked so cute together, but as the series went on I got legitimate reasons to ship them. But with Playmaker and Blue Angel/Yusaku and Aoi, right off the bat I got a good reason and they looked cute together. For those of who have seen the episode get why, and I'm gonna say it anyways, he saved her from being virtually burned alive, and it was just too cute. And it's the fact that it happen, on their first encounter, in the first episode, that means something to me at least.

Alos, here's another thing from a spoiler I read for episode 6 today. When Yusaku finds out Aoi is Blue Angel, he tries to approach her. Here is why I am pointing this out: He never tried to approach Go even though everyone knew who he was in both worlds. Along with the fact that in episode 3 he said he wants nothing to do with them, so it is quite odd that he is trying to talk to Aoi who he finds out is Blue Angel. I may be reading too much into it, but when you really think about it, am I crazy for thinking something else is going on?

Plus, in episode 1 when Cracking dragon was attacking, and Yusaku saw Blue Angel being chased by it on the screen, he rushed to the VRAINS and said there was no time that they had to hurry. And after the save-yes back to this-his hand and eyes lingered on her.

About the ship: Honestly I am not sure why they have the ship name. Though after a little research I discovered the Aoi's name means blue so that could be for the Blue in their name or Yusaku's hair, and that his name is for some kind of tree so that might deal with the cherry blossom part. I don't know, if anyone know the true reason could they please tell me.

If you ask me, they are similar in many ways. They both are like lone wolves, distant and closed off from people with only one person they are actually close to. They both also have VR forms that don't look much like their real selves, especially in Aoi's case.

Theory: Through out all of the series, the main guy and girl form a strong bound which we all take as romance especially since it can sometimes come off as that, (revolutionshipping, fianceshipping, faithshipping, skyshipping, fruitshipping), and by the end of the series are sorta close to a relationship, with each new series the couple actual getting together is more and more likely, and I'm hoping the Yusaku and Aoi are at the least the one main couple that will finally get together because I really wanna see it.

Also, in episode 1 when we see the things from the past, we see the 5 forms trapped in the Cyberse, and then we see the 6 kids in episode 2 including Yusaku, I think maybe they were the ones trapped in Cyberse, and I also may be going crazy but the blue female one makes me think of Blue Angel. Now I maybe crazy with my little theories, but I am curious as to what you people think of it.

I do plan on making another rant after a few more episodes I might even just make a rant for episode 6 and 7 when they come out, and possibly 8 depending on how it goes. This rant along with other VRAINS stories of mine are on , archive of our own, and wattpad under phantomwolfblue, deviant art under Rooklover along with a few other VRAINS things, and a video on youtube for Bluecherryblossomshipping under Mason Atkinson. I will have my one-shot finished by tomorrow, if anyone has a request for a Bluecherryblossomshipping one-shot or two-shot I can do let me know. So until next time, check out my other stuff, R&R, I love you all, good night, morning, or day. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
